Mutants
by kiryum
Summary: "People think that having powers is great, that you're atomatically a Well let me tell You're You are a target and just something to be used and then dumped at the side of the road, i thought that was all i ever meant to the world, just something to be used but i was wrong, i found happiness even on the darkest This is my story" - Alex Wyatt
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Alexander Connor Wyatt. I had a great life. Friends. Loving family and pet. Good grades. A future. But all that was taken away when one day I woke up different. I had waked up with what we only see in comics, cartoons or movies. I woke up with powers. We all thought that heroes, villains and super-powers weren't real, well; let me tell you something, they are as real as you, me and everyone on the planet. In case you're wondering what kind of powers I woke with, they're Telekinesis and Telepathy, sure it seems great but we all know from the movies that with great power comes great responsibility. When you awake your powers, gifts or whatever you want to call them you turn yourself into a living prize for either hunters or for another dumbass villain. There are some that wish to help but they are very few. I had my life turned upside down in one day. I was just 14 years old when I was kidnapped and jailed to do the biding of a crazy asshole guy that I still don't know who the fuck he is. I was kidnapped and regained my senses in what it seemed a training room and as I looked around I saw more people, some seemed like they had just came out of an asylum and some were broke and crying. And so it began my new life. Not as Alexander, no we didn't "had use for our real names" it's what the wardens used to say, so, they gave each one a name that would suit our powers, our actions or personalities. Mine was Force. And why Force? Well you'll find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1

**End of a life, beginning of a hellish one**

"Move piece of shit" a man around his 30's said barking at Alexander, this was trapped with ropes and chains as if some merchandise. He was taken to an underground tunnel, at first everything was pitch black, just the light of a torch in the hands of the other man and then he saw a metal door. The door opened as the man placed his index finger next to the door, scanning his finger and then opening. Inside there was light, cells and prisoners.

"Where am I?" Alex asked just to be thrown to the ground.

"The walking shit talks" The man laughed but stopped at the sound of footsteps "Warden! I… I've brought you the kid"

Alex looked at the man, tall, slim, with a hollow look "Ah, our… guest… is finally here" The warden reached to Alex's face holding his chin up "I believe you'll find your new home quite… unique mister Wyatt" The warden signaled the guards to take Alex to the training grounds where the others were.

Alex had been taken to one of many underground training facilities that belonged to the richest and the powerful and unfortunately to all that is rotten inside, such as villains, The Mob, Yakuza and many others.

The guards took him into the training grounds and set him free removing the ropes and chains that bound him. Alex was tending to the marks on his wrists when he was covered by the shadow of a man.

"You're the new one? The biggest of all?" The man in front him said laughing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Alex said standing up not even half the size of the other.

"They call me Tower, know why…"

Alex scanned him to see that he would be at least 2,70 meters tall "I have an idea" He said

"A smart mouth" He laughed "I hate smart mouths" Tower pushed his arm back and was about to crave his fist in Alex's face when this raised his arms and a telekinetic shield protected him making Tower hit the shield and broking his hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Son of a bitch" He screamed and Alex looked at him shocked and scared.

"I'm gonna kill you" Tower looked at him in rage, like an animal preparing to strike its prey.

"That's enough Tower" A kid no older than Alex spoke leaned back on a pole "You saw what happened, you felt what happened when you try to hit him so don't waste any more time dumbass"

"Fuck you Ace" He said walking away and looking for someone to heal him.

Ace walked towards Alex "Thank you" Alex said when Ace grabbed him by his torn sweater.

"Listen here, I'm in charge here and what I say goes. Unless you want a hole in your face you'll follow my orders got it"

Alex nodded terrified "Good" Ace threw him to the floor and walked away.

_That time I was afraid and I didn't knew what I was capable of, but as time passed I learned and grew stronger and I went from a shitty little 14 year old slim boy to a 20 year old man, lean and muscular with enough power to bring down a city. I'll tell you what happened in those 6 years, so listen…_

Alex lifted himself of the floor and sat on a corner watching the other prisoners going all out against each other, he saw Ace leaned against the same pole looking at them as if analyzing them and around him there was four other guys, that Tower guy, one creepy guy full of tattoos, one smoking a cigarette that looked like he had come out of one of those gangs that you see in movies and an older man who looked to be in his 50's.

"Hey" Alex jumped startled as he saw a kid tapping his shoulder, the kid wasn't older than 15 "sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Jimmy" he said as he sat next to him.

"Alex" he replied unsure if he should be talking to someone.

"Nice to meet you Alex" he smiled at him "That was quite the show you gave there, but I guess I shouldn't expect less from an Omega"

"From a what? What are you talking about?" Alex said to confused

"You don't know? Everyone that are brought here are classified with Zeta, Epsilon, Delta, Gamma, Beta, Alpha and Omega, being Omega the top" Jimmy explained

"But how do they know?" Alex asked

"Don't know…" They were interrupted by the sound of an alarm "Well guess it's time we return to our "luxurious" rooms" Jimmy stood up "Talk to you in the morning" He said as he left Alex who was taken to his room by a guard.

As Alex entered the room the door closed and he looked around to see two beds one on each side and a small door leading to the bathroom. Alex looked to the left to see a note and a bag on top of the bed. The note only said "Alexander" and the bag had clothes and a toothbrush. _I guess they want us to be clean every day, and here I thought they would be bad hosts _he thought to himself as he let out a small chuckle.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding with me" Alex turned around to see Ace leaving the bathroom wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist "My roommate is the new shitty kid" He said removing his towel and dressing a pair of clean boxers and laying on the bed on the right.

Alex sighed and walked inside the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth and looked to the mirror wondering why did, all of this happen to him. Alex walked out and dressed a pair of clean boxers and a shirt and laid on the left bed falling asleep hoping that when he would wake up all of this would be nothing but a bad dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**The first year**

Alex woke up with the sound of the door opening and the guards yelling "Breakfast" as they walked through the large corridors of cells. Ace was up and dressed with green cargo pants, black sneakers and a grey hoodie he left without a word. Alex took more time wishing for all of this just to go away but he knew it wouldn't, he got up and as he headed to the bathroom Jimmy passed by his cell with a morning greeting.

"Hey Alex, c'mon hurry" he said rushing downstairs as if something big was waiting to happen. Alex brushed his teeth and got dressed, black sneakers, a black t-shirt and grey training pants.

Alex followed the dozens of guys downstairs as he was trying to count them but lost it on 24. Morning went by fast with the breakfast and the training session and lunch. During the afternoon Alex and Jimmy talked, he got the change to ask how many and why there were only guys in here. Jimmy told him that there were 32 guys in there and that the Warden says that the powers of the guys are more rentable and profitable than the women even though they found women with power at a Beta and Alpha level they refused to bring them.

As they sat talking Ace was eyeing Alex "Boss?" He snapped when Shriek talked to him "You're looking a lot to the new one, don't tell me you finally found someon…" As Shriek was finishing his sentence Ace punched him in the stomach with his left hand wrapped in a blue aura without turning his look away.

"Keep talking Shriek and the next one will rip your head off" He threatened him.

"Fine, fine" Shriek lifted his shirt to see the area of the punch "Damn it Ace, this tattoo was still fresh" He sat down with a "tud" crossing his arms"

"Listen up" one of the guards yelled "the Warden" He said as he moved away for the big boss to walk in.

"I see everyone is here, good…" He eyed all of them "Ace and, how am I going to call you… ah, Force seems nice" He said looking at Ace and Alex "Can you give us a demonstration of your powers"

Ace walked into the middle of the room as all of the others backed away. Alex stood up and was pushed into the middle and without any warning Ace jumped at him, hands glowing Red as if he wanted to kill Alex. This raised his hands and a bubble of telekinetic energy surrounded Ace trapping him.

"Interesting" the Warden said exerting a smile as he scratched his chin.

Ace yelled from inside and punched the bubble with his fists trying to break free. Alex didn't know what to do before someone yelled "kill him" making Alex look around and then to the Warden.

"Go ahead my Omega, kill that little Alpha" He said smirking.

"No. I won't kill anyone" Alex relaxed and the bubble disappeared as Ace fell to the ground, furious he lunged at Alex staying on top of him punching his face before the guards got hold of him.

"You're nothing here Force" He said as the guards threw him back to his friends. Jimmy helped Alex to the infirmary to heal.

"Disappointing" the Warden said as he turned around leaving back to his office "Maybe he needs some… encouragement, something to light his fire" he smirked as he closed the doors of his office.

The day was ending with the night showing herself and the moon up high with her rays being sliced in half by the bars of the window in the cell. Even though the facility was underground it was on a cliff to the cells had some light. Alex walked up the stairs; two steps forward, one step back, not wanting to face Ace again. As he entered the room he saw Ace sitting on the bed, fingers interlaced and looking at Alex.

"You think it was a fun thing you did?" Ace said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Alex said as Ace pushed him against the wall hands palmed on the wall near his face.

"I've been here for 3 years and I haven't been so humiliated" I swear Force, if you have do that again I will kill you" He said returning to his bed.

Alex who stood there still processing the whole scene cleaned himself and went to bed sobbing while trying to fall asleep, Ace heard him cry to sleep "Fuck, why him" he muttered before falling asleep.

The next day went by without any problems with Alex and Jimmy spending most of the day together with Jimmy explaining what he could and knew about the place. In there, Jimmy was called Mind Seer, an Empathic, he could feel and control the emotions of other people using his mind and so as the weeks went by he helped Alex get a hang with his Telepathy. During the time they were in the training room Alex tried to learn how to use and control his Telekinesis, since he was going to stay there for god knew how long he might as well learn how to use his powers and to defend himself.

**_Every day of the rest of that year was the same, get up, train, rest, train and sleep, I had begun to get the hang of my powers and Jimmy was a great help and friend, it wasn't until the second year that things started to get bad, The warden started to bring more and more of us to fight amongst ourselves, a few died but Ace and his crew still stood up and high, being the leader he showed immense power, I wasn't certain at the time so I could guess what kind of powers he could use, I thought he used his emotions to control his powers but that was not it. Ace had the power to absorb energy and convert it into raw power or make it cover is body like an armor. Shriek, the tattoo guy could shout high and low frequency's sounds from his mouth to either whisper at you from a great distance or to bring down a whole building. Tower had the power to grow his body, the bigger, the stronger but also a lot easier to bring him down. The cigarette guy was called Smoke; he could breathe a toxic smoke from his mouth. The older one was called Master, this one was an expert Telepath with various skills that I soon learned how terrible they could be. The first year went by like that but it was on the second year that all the problems started and it was when I realized that there was no mercy and compassion in there. Poor Jimmy…_**


	4. Chapter 3

**No second chances…**

_It was the first time I didn't spent Christmas with my family. A wear had already passed and if only I knew what would happen next perhaps I could have saved him…_

The weeks passed and so did the months with Alex and Jimmy closer each day and Ace disgusted by them. Alex had learned how to control his Telepathy and Telekinesis but not mastering them, but enough for the others to know not to bully him. Alex besides training his powers trained his body to endure the harsh environment. It didn't take long for the summer to come and for another series of events. The Warden had unlocked a new part of the facility, a 100 meters indoor pool, he said it was for the good behavior, like anybody believed him, almost all of the prisoners despised him but some, some adored him, saw him as a visionary. But being an offer of good will or not, the pool was used by all, and even in there they were all divided, what a surprise.

"This feels good, swimming… I missed it" Alex said as he floats on the pool.

"You swam?" Jimmy asked sitting outside just wetting his feet.

Alex nodded as he dove for a bit in the crystal water and then catching his breath "I was part of my school's swimming team"

"That sounds cool" Jimmy said as he made his way into the pool.

"It was…" Alex said as he swam for a bit before bumping onto Ace's back. As usual Ace was pissed and started yelling and threatening before the oldest guy in there stopped him, as Master grabbed his wrist Ace felt sleepy and eventually stopped. Alex had seen for the first time Master's mind control powers which left him unease.

"That was creepy" Jimmy said when Alex returned "Master's powers are incredibly scary"

"I can see why, to enter someone's mind and just control it like that" Alex said

"Yeah but you can also do that you know" Alex looked at Jimmy confused "Master's a telepath just like you and mind control is one of the most powerful abilities that telepaths possess" Jimmy explained.

Alex, now hearing that he could do that too felt even more unease, he couldn't picture himself probing someone's mind and just take control of it, at least that's what he thought.

The guards entered the pool ordering all to exit and to shower in their rooms for clean up on the pool.

"Hey Ace tell me something" Shriek started catching Ace's attention "When are you going to make a move on Force" Shriek cackled when Ace's face changed to a pinky tone but then grabbing his neck "Okay I quit" Shriek said grabbing Ace's arm.

The night came and every prisoner was already asleep with the exception of Alex that kept thinking about his family and friends.

Meanwhile in the Warden's office, there was only the light of a small television that enabled him to communicate with his superiors.

"Do not fail me" a voice coming from the other side of the call was heard before the television was shut down with the Warden bowing.

Morning came and the same routine started again, breakfast, training, power's training and pool, all that in the morning and then, when the prisoners were finishing lunch they the guards showed up to warn them of a power demonstration fight in 1 hour, the guards announced that the ones who were fighting were Mind Seer and Shriek. The guards exited the lunch room closing the doors leaving everyone in silence.

"What was all that about" Alex asked Jimmy who was shaking "Hey you ok? Jimmy"

"Oh god this can't be happening" Jimmy said shivering "I never fought before, I don't know what to do"

"Ok Jimmy everything will be alright, it's a just a demonstration relax, okay?" Alex said trying to calm him down.

On the other side of the room Shriek was almost licking his lips for a chance in the arena while grinning for reasons he alone knew. Ace gave him a slight look and then turned his attention to Alex and Jimmy.

After most of the prisoners had left the room Ace called Alex in particular, Alex was already thinking_ what I have done now_.

After both being alone Ace finally spoke "Don't let your friend fight if you don't want him to die"

"What?" Alex said staring at him.

"It's just an advice… please accept it" Ace left, hands on pockets walking outside the room.

Alex rushed outside but was too late, he was standing next to Ace when Jimmy was already inside an arena, and Alex pushed and shoved aside the other prisoners followed by Ace. Alex reached the arena and saw Jimmy bleeding from his ears and mouth, Shriek shout and shout as his powers over sound broke Jimmy. Alex was shocked and as he was feeling more and more useless he heard Ace screaming "Stop it Shriek, that's enough"

Shriek looked up at the Warden as this whispered "Kill him" only Shriek hearing him. Jimmy looked back, badly hurt and bleeding to Alex, he gave him a small smile before Shriek shouted at him using a very acute sound and with his powers he made sure no one else heard it but he made everyone watch as the sound made Jimmy's head blow in a horror show that would haunt Alex for the rest of his life. Silence, there was only silence and tears from Alex as he watched his friend die in a horrify and disgusting way.

The other prisoners cheered and clapped as the guards removed Jimmy's body, Alex was shaking, not moving and freaking out. Ace walked to Shriek and pulled him to a corner nailing him to the wall "What the fuck was that all about, since when do you fucking kill!?"

"Since I'm tired of being a second rate mutant" Shriek barked at him "I'm fucking tired of being on everyone's shadow but now, now I'm going to show you my true power and I'm going to kill everyone that crosses my path and you're in my path!" Shriek yelled as Ace was shoved back by a sonic wave.

Shriek glared at him for a second before joining the others leaving Ace behind dizzy and annoyed.

After the Jimmy incident Alex wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, would react to nothing. Days, turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and on the 31st of December the Warden announced another "demonstration" between Ace, Shriek, Tower and Density. Once again everyone joined on the arena to watch a "Battle Royale", an all versus all battle, this battle was arranged by the Warden as a method to determine this year most powerful prisoner. Alex was in the middle of the crowd and the only thing he heard was the prisoners cheering and the sound of 4 powered guys clashing on the arena, it didn't took long before Ace threw Density out of the arena eliminating him. As Ace turned to Shriek he saw Tower standing just a few inches from him slamming him down to the ground as if he were a simple piece of paper, Shriek would use the sound around Ace to target him, the battle had turned int match, an arranged fight, compliments of the Warden for his little pet, Shriek.

Ace could only scream in pain as both were looking to kill him and as the crew cheered for more blood and, as Tower was going to finish Ace by slamming him with his two fists, the crowd, Ace and Shriek saw as Tower flew to the other side of the room creating a massive hole on the wall. Shriek stared at Alex that was levitating above the crew with a cold piercing look, and as he approached the arena he landed near Ace.

"Y-you don't scare me Force…" Shriek said as he took one step back.

"What… the fuck you're doing here" Ace said still on the ground before being levitated into a vertical position.

"Revenge…" Alex said as he stretched his arm with his open hand to Shriek throwing a telekinetic wave to this. Shriek responded by shouting but only to be slammed hard by Alex's powers. Shriek was already a mess, bruised in all his body due to the size and power of the wave. Alex walked to him and as he levitated him he started to choke him. Shriek grabbed his neck and the air around in a desperate way to escape but as it seemed that he would die, Alex dropped him "Not worth my time, you're nothing but a low rate shit" Alex said as he exited the arena.

"Well we already saw what our little pawn could do. Eliminate him" the Warden said to the prisoner standing next to him and then as Shriek was standing up he just dropped death. There was silence before the cheers and Ace saw as Alex returned to his cell.

"No second chances" the Warden whispered as he left his seat and back to his office.

**_That year was the year my old self died and a new one was born. The day were a new year would begin and the year I swore to leave that wretched place forever and the day I swore I would find the head behind this operation and finish him for good…_**


End file.
